1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information search provision apparatus and an information search provision system, and particularly relates to an information search provision apparatus and an information search provision system for providing contents such as texts, images, programs, etc., to be posted on a web page on a network such as Internet, as search results.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of the Internet has progressed, the number of WWW (World Wide web) users, the major application thereof, has rapidly increased and the flow of electronic information has becoming extremely active. Accompanying this, a problem of difficulty for users to retrieve truly desired information has emerged due to a dramatic increase in the amount of information. In order to reduce such problems, various search engines came out on networks such as the Internet.
Technology has been disclosed wherein a web page on which the targeted information was found when users performed searches in the past is estimated, and from the estimated results, points are given to the search keywords as well as the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of the web page, and the presenting order in later searches is determined for search results of contents according to the descending order of points.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-29943
According to Patent Document 1, the possibility of a web page containing the desired information to be found by the users certainly becomes high. However, when contents posted on a web page is used and if the contents are unreliable contents, it is highly likely that the users suffer from disadvantages. Therefore, it is necessary to create a new information search system to reduce such an inconvenience.